


Sherry/A Jerry and Shrek Fanfiction...

by misskebab



Category: Shrek Series, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/pseuds/misskebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Jerry wakes up in a place where he has never been before. He has no escape chance because of the iron bars. Later, he learns that here is a bitch shop. Then, Shrek comes and buys him with his friends because of his dramatic past about Jerry... Our story just begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherry/A Jerry and Shrek Fanfiction...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskebab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskebab/gifts).



> You will cry when you read till the end... Because I have spent 1 hour thinking and 3-4 hours to write. My hand is dying.  
> Edit: I have a Facebook and Deviantart page now!  
> Deviantart: harcirah.deviantart.com  
> Facebook: https://facebook.com/SherryThe-Love-of-Shrek-and-Jerry-276452026047856/?tsid

 

"Ah!" said Jerry, his head was hurting so much. With the disgusting hurt on his head, he tried open his eyes. He felt like he has been sleeping for 6 months. Even the blur in his eyes were gone, nothing else changed. Because here was so dark and empty. At the place where was supposed to be a door, there were rusty bars. Here was damn cold.... And why was he laying down in this place where he doesn't even know? He straitened up a little bit to see his body. "OMG!" he said. He just had a boxer on him (even though he doesn't even wear anything)! He tried to stand up and walk but he fell down hardly because of the chain which was clinged to his foot. How did he even come to this Goddamn place? He just remembered that he was buying something in the shop and a man asked him a question which he doesn't remember now. And at last, he felt the sharp smell on his nose, the rest is darkness.

He looked around to see something else. A jacket compressed between two bars? He was even scared of it. He started to crawl. He reached the jacket and wore it. Jacket was so big that Jerry was getting disappeared in it. He tried sit down and think, but he was mostly crying. He heard some noises. Were these sounds moaning or was his brain playing tricks on him? A cry for help could be heard until a door closed behind the poor person. He came closer to the bars to see what's happening, but he got jumpscared by a man who he tought was a guardian. He roughly opened the bar-door and took Jerry to a room mercilessly. "This man is Flag Man, he is our boss. He is going to  _try_ you." the guardian said with his bitter voice after the door closed behind them. Flag-Man started to get naked, until his male genitelia could be seen. They took off Jerry's boxer. Jerry understood what was happening, but it was too late. The Flag-Man's huge dick entered to his small asshole. Jerry screamed with the pain he had. 

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

The Flag-Man screamed:"I'm cumming!" as he filled Jerry's bowel with fresh semen. They have been fucking for 3 months totally. "He is OK, take him to selling place." said Flag Man in a satisfied voice.  _"There is a selling place too? Oh... Wait... HERE IS A BITCH SHOP!"_ thought Jerry. He was fucked, in the real and the metaphor way. Jerry has been sleeping for days, he cummed way more than Flag Man had and his testicles were empty now. Poor Jerrt, he didn't know that a  _gigangic_ dick was going to be inside of him.

______

 "...Oh, yeah! Have you seen the new bitch seller near my home?" 

It was Donkey talking with Shrek on phone. 

"Yeah! What 'bout buyin' one?" Shrek was excited, he hasn't been cheating on Fiona for a long time. It was like... seven years ago before they got rich they sold their old home and first moved to this mansion. This mansion he bought was bigger than 450.000 square meters. Shrek brought a sexy girl to home when he was drunk, and took off his 520213 meters dick which caused the house to collapse. Fiona and him aren't having sex since the house was collapsed, because even this huge mansion can't take his dick. Donkey started to live in a dimension next street.

"Hey, y'heard that?" Donkey said angrily.

"S-sorry. What?"

"I learnt that if you buy two bitches, you will get one freely. So I called Puss in Boots right before I called you."

"Cool! You called the rightest person to invite! Puss in Boots gets the pussies in boots! Let's meet right now, I can't wait!"

"On it."

Shrek hung the phone up. Oh, boy. It was going to be awesome.

_____

Jerry was ready to be sold. He had a 'NEW!' tag on him. He jumped as he heard the door crackling. Jerry looked carefully to see who came. There were three men coming, Jerry understood that they were really rich by looking at their clothes. There was an Ogre between a cat and a donkey. They were walking really confident, Jerry was impressed. 

A few seconds later, Jerry was feeling unsafe, because the Ogre's eye was always on him. "I want to buy him." he said, coming closer to Jerry. "Sure, sir. How much would you gi-" The seller couldn't finish his sentence because of a new customer. "I am the one who is going to buy this bitch!" Shrek got angry and said "Okey, then we shall have a competition, shouldn't we?" he said. This was going to be a dick competition. The bigger dick won. The man which was green like Shrek opened his boxer. There was a 7 inch dick standing there. Man had a confidence on his face until Shrek opened his dick. The building collapsed because of Shrek's 204808 inch dick. "Oh shit," Jerry thought. "This dick will kill me!"

"Did you buy your bitches?" asked Shrek to his friends. "Yeah, we did!" they both said at the same time. "Let the fuck session begin."

_____

Shrek opened his dick. It started to grow and squeezed in the house. Some meat from his dick were leanin out of the windows and doors. All the floors were filled with Shrek's dick now. The mansion couldn't stand more and collapsed. Shrek took his dick in Jerry's asshole. Jerry has never felt this much pain before. He felt Shrek's thick dick passing through his bowels, his stomach and at last, his esophagus. Shrek's dick was getting out of his mouth. He couldn't even make a noise. Shrek was getting faster while Jerry's pain was becoming favor. He cummed for 98 times. 

**NINETY TWO MONTHS LATER**

Shrek's all friends were gone, and Shrek finally cummed. He moaned "AAGGHH!". His favor was a start of a chaos. His cum became a flood and destroyed many countries. All the water including drinkable water was polluted by his cum. 

**1 HOUR LATER**

Everyone was dead, expect Shrek and Jerry. "I think... We are alone now, huh?" said Shrek. "Yes... Yes, we are..." Jerry looked into Shrek's eyes... "W-Why did you choose me?" He asked to Shrek. "Don't you remember me?" "No." Jerry said. "I remember everything... You were 5 and I was 6 years old... We met in a Strip Course... Then we became best friends... I remember us dancing on the same strip pole. I have last seen you when your mother and my father fucked while we were fucking. If I haven't fucked you before with my dick, you would die. But your asshole remembered my dick, right?" Jerry looked at Shrek's beautiful eyes again... He remembered him. Their lips became closer and closer every second... Shrek and Jerry pursed their lips until they-

"BYE MOTHERFUCKERs"

They both were getting noscoped by a woman riding a jetpack with a sniper. She used her powerful bullets to kill these bitches.

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT CHEAT ON ME WHEN I AM ON THE MOON"

She was Fiona after all, and she took her revenge.

"Bitch."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel terrible for writing this


End file.
